pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 24/7 Channel
PBS relaunched children's network, PBS Kids, on January 16, 2017. Structured as a multi-platform service, it was made available for distribution to digital subchannels of participating PBS member stations, initially launching on 73 member stations (counting those operated as subregional PBS member networks), with an additional 34 agreeing to begin carrying the network at a later date. A live stream of the channel was also added to the PBS Kids website and video app upon the channel's debut, which will eventually allow viewers to toggle from the program being aired to a related educational game extending the interactivity introduced by Sesame Street. The network is counterprogrammed from the PBS Kids block, so that the same program would not be shown on either simultaneously. PBS Kids 24/7 mainly features double-runs of existing series on PBS Kids' schedule (including some not carried on the primary channels of certain member stations); as such, no additional programs had to be acquired to help fill the channel's schedule. The network will also launch a weekly block on Friday evenings, "PBS Kids Family Night," on April 21, 2017, which will showcase of family-oriented feature films and premieres of PBS Kids' children's programs. Programming Current Programs * Arthur (January 15, 2017 - present) * Caillou (January 15, 2017 - present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (January 15, 2017 - present) * Clifford's Puppy Days (February 8, 2017 - present) (only airs on occasion) * Cyberchase (January 15, 2017 - present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (January 15, 2017 - present) * Dinosaur Train (January 15, 2017 - present) * Let's Go Luna! (November 21, 2018 - present) * Martha Speaks (November 21, 2018 - present) * Molly of Denali (July 15, 2019 - present) * Odd Squad (January 15, 2017 - present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (January 1, 2018 - present) * Peg + Cat (January 15, 2017 - present) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (February 19, 2018 - present) * Pocoyo (January 1, 2018 - present) (Airs as part of Peep and the Big Wide World) * Nature Cat (January 15, 2017 - present) * Ready Jet Go! (January 15, 2017 - present) * Sesame Street (January 15, 2017 - present) * Sid the Science Kid (January 15, 2017 - present) * Splash and Bubbles (January 15, 2017 - present) * Super Why! (January 15, 2017 - present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (January 15, 2017 - present) * Wild Kratts (January 15, 2017 - present) * WordGirl (January 15, 2017 - present) * WordWorld (January 15, 2017 - present) * You, Me, & Community (October 1, 2017 - Present) (Appears on Commercial Breaks only) Upcoming programming * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019) (December 7, 2019) * Esme and Roy (August 30, 2019) * Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum (November 15, 2019) Former programming Shows * Bob the Builder (January 15, 2017 - December 31, 2017) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (January 15, 2017 - November 20, 2018) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (February 27, 2018 - March 2, 2018) * Thomas and Friends (January 15, 2017 - December 31, 2017) Specials * The Gruffalo (December 1, 2017 - December 3, 2017) * The Gruffalo's Child (December 1, 2017 - December 3, 2017) * Stick Man (December 1, 2017 - December 3, 2017) * Room on the Broom (December 1, 2017 - December 3, 2017) Category:Channels Category:PBS Kids